Return of the Hiccups
by Dark Mage Girl Xion
Summary: A sequel to Monkey and Cookee's story 'Hiccups'. Now Johan has the hiccups that Judai so kindly gave to him, and he's having just as hard of a time getting rid of them as Judai did. How will he be cured? Spiritshipping! T for safety.


**Hello! I got an idea for this early this morning and just had to write it. I hope everyone enjoys it! This is a sequel to Monkey and Cookee's story Hiccups. I got their permission and I hope everyone enjoys it.**

**Disclaimer: I pretty much own nothing.**

**Return Of the Hiccups!**

It was just about midnight and most people were nuzzled up in their beds, sleeping or waiting for a moment for sleep to fall upon them. But one certain couple could not obtain sleep so easily, as there was an obnoxious noise being repeated over and over which neither of the two knew how to stop.

"Hic." One of the two, a bluentte with green eyes, hiccupped for the millionth time since his boyfriend beside him, a brunette with orange on top and brown eyes, had given them to him through an accidental kiss caused by one of their friends.

"Johan, I'm tired. Make them stop." The brunette whined to the blunette, who goes by the name Johan.

"You know as well –hic- as me that there's nothing I can –hic- do about them, Judai. Just ignore –hic- them and try and –hic- fall asleep." Johan said to the brunette, Judai.

"That's what you told me an hour ago and it didn't work." Judai reminded him, and they both sighed. They were tired and bored out of their minds. "Are you sure you tried everything?"

"You were –hic- with me the whole –hic- time. I did –hic- everything you did and –hic- more. Besides, you're –hic- the one –hic- who gave –hic- them to me." Johan once again reminded the other boy. That didn't satisfy Judai, though.

"But by giving them to you I got rid of them. _You_ still haven't gotten rid of them." Judai pointed out. "Maybe I could whack them out of you!" He suggests, his eyes turning to stars as he pulls out a giant wooden hammer and looks at Johan expectantly.

"-hic- I should –hic- punish you –hic- for having such a –hic- _naughty_ –hic- thought, -hic- Judai." Even though he was half asleep and had been fighting the hiccups for hours, he could still manage to say something so dirty and make Judai blush, though he had lost a bit of the effect with the hiccupping.

"Johan!" Judai exclaimed, his blush deep. "Don't be mean! I was just trying to help!"

"I'm –hic- just kidding, -hic- Judai. You –hic- know I wouldn't –hic- hurt you –hic-." He says, hugging the other boy close to himself, jumping every few seconds with another hiccup. They were really, _really_, starting to get on his nerves.

"Johan, let's go on a walk. Maybe the fresh night air will get them to go away!" Judai suggested, looking like a preppy puppy dog all of a sudden. He was proud to have thought of that himself.

"Alright, -hic- Judai, just a quick walk to, -hic- around, -hic- and then back from –hic- the park, okay –hic-?" He was really tired and didn't want to get in trouble for being out so late. He had to be really, really warn out to _not _want to get in trouble for something silly like that.

Judai and Johan both grabbed their coats and stuffed their bare feet in sneakers before heading outside into the cool night air. It was dead silent and the two didn't make any noise, except for the hiccups, for once as they walked along the sidewalk to the park. They could have walked in the middle of the road, for there wasn't a soul out in their quiet town.

They got to the park and started around the path that surrounded it. In some areas they could see the star sprinkled sky while in others all they could see was the dark underside of leaves. After ten minutes, they were walking along the ledge of a pond. During the summer days there were always a lot of people swimming in the water and splashing around at the beach area. Where they were, teens usually jump from because it was the deepest part along the edge, reaching about ten feet down.

And that's why Judai felt it was safe enough to push Johan into the icy cold water because Johan's hiccups still hadn't gone away.

Johan gasped as the freezing water sucked him into it, pulling him under. When his head once again broke the surface, he started spitting out water and coughing. But there were no hiccups coming from him.

"Joahn, your hiccups are gone!" Judai exclaimed until…

"Hic." Both boys groaned as the blunette with them shivered in the cold water.

"I'll help you out." Judai said before meeting Johan at the edge and reaching his hand out to him. As Johan took it, he pulled on the hand, causing Judai to join him the freezing water.

"You're –hic- lucky –hic- that's all I'm doing for you –hic- pushing my in here like –hic- that!" Johan said before bursting out laughing at Judai's downcast face. "I was just kidding."

"I was just trying to help. I know you're tired too." Judai said, as he looked like a kicked puppy. Johan didn't like seeing him like that, so he said something.

"Thank you, -hic- Judai, for trying to –hic- help, but I guess there's –hic- just no was to –hic- get rid of these damn –hic- hiccups." He said as he and Judai got out of the water in their soaked pajamas, jackets, and shoes.

They trudged all the way home, both sad that nothing seemed to work for the boy with the hiccups.

When they got home, Judai made to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. Johan looked at him funny. "Judai, -hic- open the door –hic- ."

"I'm trying, but it won't open!" Judai exclaimed then he thought about it for a minute. "I think the door is locked." He said with a thoughtful expression.

"What?!" Johan yelped, trying to open the door himself and having no luck. "Why –hic- did neither of us –hic- think of this -hic- before?"

"Well, if we had thought of it then we wouldn't be stuck outside." Judai stated calmly.

"That's true, -hic- isn't it?" Johan asked equally calmly. Neither of them thought to yell for the parents, for neither of them thought the parents were awake. But neither of them also thought that if they yelled, the parents might wake up.

"Maybe we could find an unlocked window." Judai suggested.

"That –hic- could work." Johan agreed, looking at the windows near by.

"I'll check the top floor while you check the ground floor." Judai said before taking off for on of the trees that were near the house.

Johan shrugged and started to try all the windows. None of the ones on the ground floor were open. Just their luck.

"Johan, I found one!" Judai exclaimed from above. Judai was at the window to his bedroom. If a robber tried to rob Judai, it wouldn't be very hard to get in. "Climb up!"

Johan grabbed a hold of the tree and started to climb up to the branch were Judai was. Judai was waiting for Johan. Judai figured he'd let him in first, since it was his fault they were out.

When Johan was one branch below and reaching up, his footing slipped and down he fell to the ground, landing on his back.

Judai's first question was, "Are your hiccups gone?"

"Hic." Johan replied as he climbed up the tree and this time made it into the house. Now he was cold, wet, in pain, and still had the hiccups. Worst. Night. Ever.

They both changed out of their wet clothes. He lay down in bed and Judai lay down beside him, taking his hand in his. Then he sprung up, startling Johan and knocking him off the bed. "Johan, I have another idea! And I bet this one will work!"

"Sh, -hic- Judai, let's just –hic- go to sleep. We'll –hic- figure it out in the –hic- morning." Johan replied from the floor, not wanting anything else to happen tonight.

Judai pouted. "I was just gonna suggest you have some peanut butter. That's what my mom always did and it always worked, every time."

Johan thought about that for a minute, then smacked his own head. "How could I-hic- forget that –hic-? My mom –hic- did the same –hic- thing! I'll –hic- race you to –hic- the kitchen!" He exclaimed and the two boys clambered down the stairs, making more racket than necessary.

Judai won and grabbed a spoon as Johan grabbed the peanut butter, being only a second behind Judai. They switched items, Judai holding down the peanut butter as Johan stuck in the spoon, pulling out a large glob of peanut butter. He stuck it in his mouth and moved it around a little and slowly swallowed it.

"Are they really gone?" Judai asked.

"Yay! They're gone!" Johan exclaimed, hugging his boyfriend. "And it's all thanks to you, Judai!"

The two then went back to their room and laid down for some well needed sleep.

**I have no idea if that was any good, so let me know in a review! And thank you, Monkey and Cookee for allowing me to write this!**


End file.
